


Lighting A New Flame

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hanukkah, Love Confessions, Meet the Family, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Reylux Spring Swap 2k18, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: Ben Solo and Armitage Hux have been an item for awhile now but their parents have no idea. Leia overhears something she shouldn't and Ben comes up with the (not so) brilliant idea to pretend to be dating Rey. Leia insists all three of them come visit for Hanukkah. A cozy cabin, fried foods, inconvenient hard ons, and three people hopelessly in love.Written for Reylux Spring Swap 2k18 for theSinTin. You're fantastic. <3





	Lighting A New Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for theSinTin! Texas fam!
> 
> Also, to anyone out there wondering, I am not Jewish but I hc that the Solo family is so hard. I based this off of spending Hanukkah with friends so I hope I did alright. :)

Ben Solo was not a morning person. Especially when it was cold as hell and there was a warm body next to him. So when his alarm rang shrilly, all he could do was cuddle closer into that warmth. Hux eventually sat up to turn off the alarm, radiating irritation. 

“Five more minutes,” Ben pleaded, voice rough with sleep as he pulled Hux to him.

“No. Up,” Hux commanded, despite allowing himself to be tugged back into Ben’s embrace.

“It’s cold,” Ben groaned, “Let’s stay in bed.” He captured Hux’s lips with his own, wrapping his arms around the ginger haired man’s head and shoulders, attempting to drag him further into the warm, sinking comfort of the bed. Hux moaned into the kiss, hands roaming up the other man’s bare torso. It was _very_ tempting. Still, they had places to be and he knew a trap when he saw one. He freed himself from Ben’s grasping limbs and rolled off the bed. Ben grumbled.

“Don’t be so ambitious with your class schedule next semester,” Hux chided. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ben muttered, “Prick.”

“You weren’t complaining about that last night,” Hux reminded him, striding into the bathroom in fully nude glory.

Ben laughed aloud, rolling onto his back and wiping the sleep from his eyes. Over the last few months, his relationship with his childhood frenemy had taken an unexpected turn but they were happy together. 

-

The campus was abuzz with students scrambling to finish their projects and cramming for exams before the winter break. As a grad student, Ben didn’t feel the anxious hum of pre-break excitement anymore but was still looking forward to the vacation time. His Medieval Philosophy course had just let out and he was fighting against the wind to make it to the building that housed the Philosophy department’s offices so he could return a book he’d borrowed from one of his professors. He ducked inside, shaking off the bit of snow that had fallen on him and rode the elevator to the floor where his professor’s office was. He returned the book with minimal pleasantries exchanged, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of home and warm and bed. On his way down the hall, his phone vibrated and he fished it out of his pocket to check the caller ID. It was Hux.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Ben answered only somewhat sarcastically. 

On the other end of the line, Hux rolled his eyes. “How did your class go?” 

Ben smirked. Hux liked to pretend he didn’t care but he was always calling just to ask how his day was going.

“She didn’t assign us any work over the break so that’s one small miracle.”

“Will wonders never cease,” Hux laughed lightly. “I was thinking of picking up dinner from that Vietnamese place if you want to come over tonight.”

“Sounds great but I warn you, if I come over, I’m tying you to the bed and keeping you there for at least three days,” Ben teased.

“We’ll see who does the tying,” Hux snorted.

“Alright, honey, I love you, too.” He made kissing noises into the phone, picturing the way Hux was probably grimacing and holding the phone away from his face before hanging up.

Ben chuckled, pocketing his phone and turning towards the elevators only to be stopped dead in his tracks. His mother, Senator Organa- well, Professor Organa now- was standing in front of him with an awe-struck expression. 

“Ben.”

“Mom,” he croaked, swallowing thickly. Leia’s face lit up. This would not be good. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone!” she gushed. Ben floundered. He was not prepared to tell his mother that he had a boyfriend. Or that said boyfriend was Brendol Hux’s son. Ben and Hux had gone to the same private school together. They were always fiercely competitive but over time that competition evolved into friendship and that friendship recently evolved into a lot more. It wasn’t just that he was dating another man, though. Hux’s father was one of the most prominent Republicans in the state and Leia’s political career had been spent opposing him at every turn. Even now in her “retirement”, she would curse the man’s name any time she was reminded of his existence. 

“Ben,” she prompted, recapturing his attention, “Are you going to tell me who the lucky person is or do I have to pry it out of you?”

“Well, you see, mom, the thing is,” he rambled, searching for the words, “I’m- well, I’m dating-”

Just then, movement caught his eye from down the hall. A tall brunette with a large tote bag full of books swinging from one shoulder was walking towards them, waving cheerfully. 

“ _Rey_ ,” he sputtered.

“You’re dating Rey?” Leia asked in disbelief. The girl in question stopped short in front of them. 

“Come again?” she squawked, looking between the two in confusion.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ben practically shouted, moving to stand beside the bewildered girl and slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Rey and I have been dating for awhile now,” he said, looking into her wide hazel eyes pointedly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to tell you, because, well, its, uh- it’s new, you know?” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He shot Rey a pleading look. Recognition crossed her face and she quickly played along.

“Oh! Uh- Yeah,” Rey offered pathetically. “It’s still very new.” She didn’t know why this was happening but she and Ben were friends and clearly, he needed a helping hand at the moment.

Leia eyed the pair suspiciously. “So you were on the phone with Ben just now?”

“Y-yes. I, well- I didn’t realize we were in the same building,” Rey laughed uncomfortably.

“And you’ve been dating awhile but it’s still new?” Leia prodded.

“Yes, mother. You know how relationships are,” Ben hissed. The diminutive woman stared at them for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile.

“Well, that’s wonderful!” she exclaimed, leaning forward to embrace Rey, who patted her back stiffly. “Ben, you should bring her to the cabin for Hanukkah!” 

Ben choked, sputtering in a panic, “Mom! Don’t you think Rey might have other plans for her vacation?!”

“Does she?” she asked. Ben was about to say _how should I know_ before remembering they were supposed to be a couple and he should know these kinds of things. Thankfully, his mother turned to ask Rey instead of relying on him.

“Do you have plans, dear? Perhaps with your family?”

“My- my family? Well, no-,” Rey tried, upon seeing Ben’s ashen expression, until she was cut short.

“Then we would love to have you!” Leia beamed, adding, “Ben _never_ brings girls home. Just Armitage,” in an exasperated whisper.

“Uh, mom, that sounds great but I’ve already invited Hux,” the red faced young man deflected.

“So? Bring them both! The more the merrier. And don’t you try to weasel your way out of it, Benjamin, I’ve already grown attached to the idea and you know how stubborn I can be,” she said, jabbing him with an extended finger. “I’ll see you three Tuesday!” And with that, she was off, leaving them stunned. Rey turned slowly to face Ben.

“Ben,” she began, trying to sound calm, “Why am I your girlfriend and why am I going to your parent’s cabin for Hanukkah?” He gulped in response. Of all the ideas Ben could have come up with in the moment, making Rey his fake girlfriend was perhaps the worst. Especially since he’d been smitten with her since the two met in one of their Philosophy classes last year. He sighed despairingly, rubbing his face, and gave her an uneasy look.

“Are you free tonight?”

-

“You did _what_?” Hux seethed, plate of shrimp and noodles entirely forgotten as he stared at the large, sheepish man across from him. Rey fidgeted in her seat nervously. When Ben showed up with Rey in tow, it was a surprise. Whether or not the surprise was unwelcome, Hux couldn’t say. True, he had been expecting to get some alone time with his boyfriend but the three of them had been good friends for awhile and it wasn’t unusual for them to hang out. 

“What, like you’d be so comfortable telling your dad you’re into men?” Ben retorted angrily, face burning red with embarrassment.

Hux rubbed his temples, soothing away the migraine that was building behind his eyes. “How exactly is this supposed to work?”

“I admit, I’m curious about that as well,” Rey chimed. She loved these guys but pretending to be Ben’s girlfriend was asking a lot. She’d felt like a third wheel the past few months and was doubtful this would help.

“It’s just one week. After the trip, Rey and I can pretend we broke it off,” Ben grumbled, pushing his food around his plate with his chopsticks.

“And you’re alright with this, Rey?” Hux asked warily. Rey chewed her bottom lip, meeing Hux’s concerned gaze. Butterflies surged in her stomach. She averted her eyes but they landed on Ben’s puppy dog expression. That wasn’t any better. She heaved a sigh.

“Sure. Why not?” she conceded, throwing her head back to take a large glug of her drink. Hux’s eyes followed Rey’s lips, watching them wrap around the dark bottle. His jaw clenched and he felt slightly ill. They once fit seamlessly together, a well-balanced trio. But ever since he and Ben started dating, he’d realized that however much he tried to deny it, he wanted Rey like a man obsessed. Now he was expected to share a small space with both of them for a week. Peachy.

-

The ride to the cabin seemed to stretch on forever. None of them had anything to say because really, what could be said in this situation? Rey tried to take a nap but had to settle for closing her eyes and hoping she looked asleep. After nearly two hours of silence so thick you could cut it with a knife, they finally arrived. 

The cabin looked warm and inviting. White and blue icicle lights hung from the roof and there was a sparkling wreath on the door decorated with snowflakes; something you’d see in one of those fancy home décor stores, Rey mused. 

Ben nearly leapt out of the car, anxious for fresh air and space. Hux followed suit and lit a cigarette as soon as the car door closed behind him. Rey slid out of the backseat, watching them carefully, suddenly hyper aware of her own body- where did she usually put her hands? She shoved them in the pockets of her coat. 

The trio had no time to say anything about their predicament because a heartbeat later, their privacy came to an end. The sound of a screen door slamming shut drew their attention to the porch where a grizzled older man stood in a brown leather jacket, holding a can of beer. He shuffled down he steps to the gravel driveway and slapped Ben on the arm, making him flinch. 

“Heya, kid. Glad you’re home,” he said with a rough but affectionate voice. His eyes landed on the redhead in black leaning against the car with a cigarette between his gloved fingers. “And you brought Armistice.”

Hux did not flinch. “Armitage, Mr. Solo.”

“Yeah, yeah. The Hux kid,” Han muttered, seemingly to no one. “And you must be the girlfriend I’ve heard so much about,” he grinned, seeing Rey for the first time. The tips of Ben’s ears burned red.

“Dad, this is Rey.” 

Rey held out her hand and he met it with his own. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Solo,” she said with a smile. Her handshake was surprisingly firm for a slip of a girl. Han’s lips curled up in amusement.

“Call me Han. Mr. Solo was my father- I think,” he quipped, moving to the trunk to help them with their bags, although Ben insisted he didn’t need to (and then that that he didn’t _want_ him to). His protests fell on deaf ears and Han swung a duffle bag over his shoulder before tossing back the remainder of his beer.

Ben groaned inwardly and followed his father up the stairs with a suitcase in each hand, Rey right behind him. Hux snuffed out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe before trailing after them.

“Welcome! You all must be tired and hungry,” Leia said, throwing her arms around Ben and gesturing for them to come in.

“It’s only a two hour drive, mom,” Ben replied, the corner of his lip twisting in a hint of a smile. Any traces of amusement were gone, however, when he noticed two figures in the living room sitting across from one another, bent over a chess board.

“Ben, Rey, glad you’re here,” Luke greeted them, stroking his beard. Rey’s jaw dropped because although she knew her Philosophy professor was Ben’s uncle, she didn’t expect to see him while pretending to be Ben’s girlfriend.

“P-professor Skywalker! You’re here, too,” she fumbled unintelligently. 

“Of course,” Leia smiled, “It’s Hannukah! It’s not like we get a week off for any other holiday. And Rey, this is Ben’s Uncle Chewie.”

A man with a long, full beard and even longer hair grunted a greeting, focused on the chess board in front of him. Han plopped down in the chair beside him and was handed another beer.

“Mom,” Ben hissed, “There are only three bedrooms in this place. Where exactly is everyone supposed to sleep?” Hux and Rey both blanched, suddenly aware of the situation.

“I don’t mind taking the sofa,” Rey was quick to chime in, face feeling hotter by the minute.

“Absolutely not,” Leia scoffed, “Luke and Chewie are in the guest room. I figured you and Rey would want to stay in your room. Armitage can take the pull-out.” 

Hux grimaced and muttered, “I’ve got a bad back.” Ben and Rey were too flustered at the prospect of sharing a room to say anything.

“Well, then, Ben sleeps on the pull-out and Rey and Armitage can share the bed in Ben’s room,” Leia shrugged. 

All three of them made attempts to protest but Leia held up a hand to silence them. “Come on now, you’re all adults. I’m sure you can survive sharing a queen sized bed for a week,” she chuckled. “Now go and put your things away, we’ve got to get a move on if we’re going to finish dinner before it gets dark,” she added with utter finality. 

They all exchanged uneasy looks but Ben led them down the hall to his old room anyway. Rey expected the room to be childish when Leia referred to it as Ben’s old room but she was quickly finding out the entirety of the house was like a cozy bed and breakfast from a magazine. The bed was large and covered in thick warm quilts- excellent cuddling conditions. That thought made her want to sink into the floor. Since that wasn’t an option, she set her bag on the bed and focused on unpacking.

Ben was about to apologize to the two when something made him pause. He was looking at his boyfriend, only to realize his boyfriend was looking at Rey- and the way he was looking at her seemed more than just friendly. His usual indifferent mask was gone and in its place was an expression akin to hunger. Ben could be fairly oblivious so maybe he was interpreting it wrong. Maybe the flush in Hux’s face was annoyance? That would make more sense because why would his boyfriend be looking at Rey like he wanted to fuck her into the mattress? And…did that thought turn him on? No, no- he could _not_ get a hard on right now.

“Kids!” Leia called from down the hall, making them all jump like they’d been caught doing something naughty, “Dinner’s ready!”

They made their way to the dining room and Rey’s eyes closed in bliss. “Oh, God, it smells amazing,” she sighed.

“You’ll love it,” Hux smirked, “Everything is fried.”

Almost everyone was seated at the table except for Luke, who was setting down large platters of food. Four seats were left open, two next to each other; obviously meant for Ben and Rey. 

“Something wrong?” Han asked. “You kids look a little stiff.”

Both Ben and Hux winced at his phrasing.

“No,” Rey was quick to answer, “Everything’s fine.” She took Ben’s hand in hers in what she hoped was a display of confident affection. Ben’s heart leapt into his throat and he let Rey lead them to the table where he sat between her and Chewie. Hux took the seat across from Rey, raising an eyebrow at the way his boyfriend suddenly found the ceiling fan fascinating. 

Dinner was delicious and to Rey’s surprise, Luke had cooked it all. The evening was turning out to be less awkward than she’d feared it would be. Most of the conversation had been eaten up with philosophical debate during which Han and Chewie just shook their heads. The wine flowed freely and everyone was laughing and getting along. Every once in awhile, Ben’s gangly legs would bump into Rey’s and he’d squirm in his seat. She’d just pat his hand reassuringly. It didn’t help.

“So, Han, I noticed a ‘77 Millennium Falcon around the side of the house,” Rey commented, “Is that yours?”

Several people present groaned softly but Han sat up straight, looking down the table at Rey. “You know cars?” he asked excitedly.

“That’s an understatement,” Hux sighed into his glass of wine. Rey grinned at him and he couldn’t help but grin back a bit. 

“I used to work as a mechanic,” she explained proudly. Ben smiled softy at the satisfaction in her declaration.

“No kidding?” Han whistled low. “Not many people can spot a Falcon,” he said, lifting his beer high, “She’s got my seal of approval, kid.”

“So how’d you trick someone like her into dating you?” Chewie chortled in his gravely baritone, elbowing Ben. Ben’s lips thinned and he glared at the man next to him, color blooming in his cheeks.

“ _Chewie_ ,” Leia admonished.

“What?” he grumbled, picking latke and brisket from his teeth.

“Don’t scare the girl away,” Han said, lifting his hands cautiously, “she’s the only one Ben’s ever shown interest in. Did you see those googly eyes he’s been making at her all night?” Ben’s head sunk into his hands and he let out a pained noise as Rey burst out laughing, patting his arm apologetically. 

Hux’s gaze was fixed on Ben, studying him. _He_ had certainly noticed those looks. Something hot coiled in his chest. Jealousy? In his opinion, some jealousy was always normal in a relationship. What made him afraid was the fact that he wasn’t sure he was jealous of Rey, so was he jealous of Ben? He took a deep drink of his wine, purposefully not looking in any direction where he would have to see hazel eyes or freckles or dimples or- fuck.

When dinner was done, Luke brought out a tray of jelly filled doughnuts that made Rey briefly contemplate marrying into their family. Maybe Chewie was single? Hux and Ben both watched with rapt attention as she pushed a stray glob of jelly into her mouth with her thumb and _sucked_. They each looked to the other to see if they had reacted only to be surprised upon meeting one another’s eyes.

Leia glanced at her watch and exclaimed, “Shoot, we missed nightfall again!”

“I told you to do the candles before dinner,” Han grumbled.

“We’ll just pretend,” Leia said, giving the table a wink and pouring herself another glass of wine before ushering the party into the living room. They stood around the menorah where it sat on a designated table in front of the window for a moment before Leia whispered, “ _Crap_.”

“Every frickin’ year,” Han sighed, “Anybody got a lighter?” Hux drew his silver lighter from his pants pocket and handed it over. 

Han nodded gratefully and held the lighter up. “Who’s doing the thing?” 

Luke took the lighter with a shake of his head and began the familiar ritual, setting the candles, lighting them, and saying the prayers. Rey watched as they all quietly observed the peaceful rite. It was perhaps the warmest display of a family holiday she had ever seen and she found herself overcome by it. She leaned against Ben and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. Luke’s voice droned on comfortingly, the Hebrew words sounding like poetry or song. 

Hux watched Ben and Rey as the candles were lit, illuminating the small space they occupied in warm light. Watching them together, he knew he didn’t feel jealousy. He felt something else he couldn’t quite place. When the prayers were done, they all clapped and laughed joyously. Ben explained to Rey that for the first night, their family tradition was that all their gifts were donations made to charities in one another’s names. Han called it a scam.

Chewie put on a record and Han proclaimed he’d teach Rey how to play dreidel, whispering that they could make the game more interesting if she was up for it until Luke warned her that he was a notorious gambler. Hux and Ben ended up sitting on the couch with Rey in the middle as Han explained the rules of the game. As the evening wore on, they both startled one another by sliding an arm over her shoulders at the same time. Their eyes met again and they held a silent conversation, each trying to deduce what the other was thinking. 

The night continued on fairly smoothly with the help of alcohol and party games. At some point, Leia goaded Ben into dancing with her. Rey stood and held out a hand to Hux, which he took without objection and glided her around the room expertly. Ben watched them from the corner of his eye and was surprised at how envious he was of them in that moment. They looked right together. She swayed in Hux’s arms and he smiled down at her. The way he smiled at Ben sometimes.

Han pulled Leia away, and Ben stepped to the side, lingering awkwardly until Rey pulled him into her dance with Hux, laughing. She weaved between them and they were both surprised at how naturally it came to pass her back and forth. When the record ended, Luke stood and announced it was far past his bed time and that he was turning in for the night. Chewie grumbled his agreement from where he had passed out in a recliner, rather soused. Han made a crude joke about wanting to get Leia into bed too, which earned him a slap on the arm and several groans of distaste from the other Skywalker men. They all said their goodnights and Leia grabbed Ben some spare blankets and pillows for the couch. 

“Sorry, again, to put you out,” Rey apologized, offering Ben a small smile. His hands lingered on her waist and every point of contact hummed.

“It’s not your fault,” Ben insisted, “Blame Mr. I’ve-got-a-bad-back over there.” Hux shrugged, not at all affected. He did have a bad back and he wasn’t going to feel bad about not sleeping on the couch. Sleeping with Rey, however- that might prove a challenge. 

There was a strange quiet in the room and Ben turned to see his family staring at them. Right. They needed to act couple-y.

“Well,” Rey coughed lamely, “Goodnight.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, sure his face was bright red. 

“Goodnight,” he murmured before bending down and hesitantly pressing his lips to hers. His eyes slid shut of their own accord and he bit back a groan. He’d imagined this so many times. He had to stop himself from deepening the kiss. 

When they broke apart, Rey was quick to make her way down the hall. Ben looked to Hux, staring at him worriedly but he didn’t look mad. He looked…flustered? Before he could say anything, Hux turned and followed Rey, calling out a curt “night” over his shoulder. Ben looked around and realized he was alone in the living room. His cock was half-hard. He cursed under his breath.

Rey and Hux got ready for bed in near silence. She left the room to take a shower- a cold one- and when she came back, he was already in bed, back facing her. She crept on bare feet to her side of the bed, sliding in as gently as possible. The urge to cuddle up to his warmth was staggering. For a man with such a cool demeanor, he practically put out his own BTUs.

“Hux? Are you awake?” she whispered, pressing her hand to his shoulder before admitting, “I’m really glad you’re here with us.”

He made no movement. She sighed and snuggled into her pillow, completely unaware of the internal struggle of the man who lay beside her, very much awake. She smelled so _good_. Like something warm and sweet. Watching Ben kiss her had been surprisingly hot and now he was suffering through the most inconvenient hard on of his life. 

He waited until he heard her breathing even out and then silently crept out of the room. He needed to put some space between them if he was going to think. When he reached the kitchen doorway, he saw Ben sitting at the table with his head in his hands. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked, walking to his lover’s side. Ben’s head snapped up and he sighed wearily upon seeing his boyfriend.

“Why are _you_ -,” he stopped short when he noticed something. “Do you have a boner?” he demanded, eyes flying open in realization. “Seriously? Is that because of Rey?”

Hux adjusted himself in his pants and looked away. “Don’t act so high and mighty. How did your father put it? Ah, yes, you made _googly eyes_ at her all evening.” Now it was Ben’s turn to look elsewhere. Hux let out a shaking breath and leaned against the doorway. 

“You love her.” It was more a statement than a question. Hux knew Ben.

Ben stayed silent a moment before asking a question of his own. “Do you?”

Hux didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. 

Ben let out a puff of laughter and rubbed at his eyes. “What now?”

Hux’s expression softened and he moved to the seat next to Ben, taking one of his hands in his own. “Maybe…we can all be together.”

“You mean ask her to- to be with us? Both of us?” Ben balked, staring at Hux wide-eyed.

“I think it’s worth it,” he whispered, reaching out to stroke Ben’s cheek. Ben mulled it over, playing out every possible scenario in his head- especially the ones where it went wrong. Hux was right. It was worth it.

Together, they quietly made their way down the hall to where Rey lay asleep. Ben sat gingerly by her side and gently shook her awake. 

“Rey?” he whispered. “We need to talk.” 

She opened her eyes, blinking at them sleepily, confusion scrawling across her features. “What’s wrong?” she grunted, sitting up. Hux lowered himself to sit by her as well.

“We- we need to say something,” Ben gulped, steeling his nerves.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same,” Hux assured her. Now Rey was really confused.

“What’re you talking about?” she mumbled, trying to understand through the haze of sleep clinging to her consciousness.

“We want you,” Ben blurted out. _Now_ she was awake.

“Want me- like- sex?!” she bleated weakly, resisting the urge to pinch herself.

“Like a relationship,” Hux explained, lamenting his boyfriend’s inability to communicate his feelings. Rey shook her head, trying to make sense of everything. She looked from one man to the other. They were serious about this.

“So…all three of us? Together?” she asked, hoping she understood correctly.

“Yes, Rey,” Hux laughed softly, leaning in to brush his lips against her cheek. “Will you be our girlfriend?” he whispered. Ben slipped his hand into hers and kissed her again, a wordless plea. 

“Yes,” she answered breahily against his lips. Hux grinned sinfully. They had an interesting night ahead of them.

-

The morning sun trickled into the room, casting a warm glow on the inhabitants within. The light hit Hux’s face and he groaned and rolled over, meeting a familiar mess of chestnut waves. Memories of the night before came rushing back to him and he smiled gently, kissing the freckled shoulder of his new lover. He felt a hand running up his arm and opened his eyes a little wider to see Ben grinning sleepily at him from the other side of the bed. He smiled back knowingly. She was the piece of the puzzle they didn’t know they were missing and now that they had her, they would make sure she’d always be theirs. He lifted Ben’s hand to his mouth and laid a kiss on his palm before untangling himself from Rey’s side. He motioned for Ben to stay quiet and held his cigarettes up to show where he was going. Ben nodded and wrapped his arm around Rey once again, pulling her closer.

Hux dressed quietly and padded from their room to the front porch. The morning light danced along the snow, creating a beautiful wintery scene. It was much brighter out than it had been yesterday, he mused. He began to light a cigarette when he noticed someone watching him.

“Morning,” Leia hummed, taking a sip of hot tea. She was sitting in a comfortable chair, wrapped up in a huge blanket. “You three have fun last night?”

Hux managed to not let the cigarette fall from his lips- but just barely.

“I admit, Rey was a surprise but I’m glad Ben’s found another person who loves him. We were worried he’d have trouble finding just one so two is pretty impressive.”

“You knew?” Hux breathed incredulously.

“You kids aren’t slick,” she chuckled, taking another sip of tea.

“And you’re fine with this- me and Ben? And Rey?” he asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“I’m _elated_. In fact, I think the three of you should pop ‘round to your dad’s place for Christmas. Brendol will have a conniption,” she said, shoulders shaking with laughter.

A wicked smile tugged at Hux’s lips and he lit his cigarette, taking the seat beside her. “I think we just might have to.”


End file.
